Was das Rad verrät (Kapitel)
"Was das Rad verrät" ist das achte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechzehnte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand trifft sich mit einigen der höchstrangigen Adligen Andors, um mit ihnen seine Pläne für die Nation zu besprechen. Da Dyelin ihn seltsam ansieht, fragt er sie unter vier Augen danach und erfährt, dass er der ehemaligen Tochter-Erbin Tigraine sehr ähnlich sieht. Aus ihrem Bericht über deren Verbleibt schließt er, dass Tigraine seine Mutter ist. Ein Bote von Sammael erscheint und bietet einen Waffenstillstand an, doch Rand verweigert das. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand sitzt nur scheinbar entspannt auf dem Drachenthron in Caemlyn. Er kann Alanna immer noch in seinem Kopf spüren, doch derzeit ist sie seine geringste Sorge. Er will Elayne ein vereintes Andor übergeben, ohne große Schäden, und er will an diesem Morgen den ersten Schritt machen. Halwin Norry berichtet ihm gerade die Zahlen der Volkszählung innerhalb Caemlyns. * Halwin Norry: hochgewachsen, knochig, monotone Stimme. wenige Büschel grauen Haars, die hinter seinen Ohren steif wie Schreibfedern empor stehen. War Morgases Hauptbuchhalter. Rand weiß nicht, ob für ihn etwas anderes existiert als seine Zahlen. Rand hört dem Mann kaum zu. Er fragt sich, warum Alanna noch nicht versucht hat, zu ihm zu kommen, denn Moiraine hätte sich nicht so leicht abschrecken lassen. An beiden Seiten des Podests stehen Sulin und Urien, und an diesem Tag bewachen zwanzig Aethan Dor zusammen mit den Töchtern den Wiedergeborenen Drachen. Davram Bashere erscheint im Saal und Rand ist erleichtert. Er lobt Norry für seinen Bericht und erklärt, er werde das benötigte Gold zur Verfügung stellen. Norry verbeugt sich unbeeindruckt und geht. Bashere nähert sich mit zwei Männern und zwei Frauen dem Thron. Es sind Dyelin Taravin, Abelle Pendar, Luan Norwelyn und Ellorien Traemane. * Dyelin Taravin: goldenes Haar * Abelle Pendar : bereits ergraut, hartes Gesicht * Luan Norwelyn: bereits ergraut, hartes Gesicht * Ellorien Traemane: mollig, dunkelhaarig, wäre hübsch gewesen, wenn sie nicht so versteinert aussehen würde. Alle vier sehen bestürzt aus, als sie Rand ansehen und wechseln erstaunte Blicke. Er fragt sich, ob sie dachten er wäre älter. Bashere stellt Rand vor und dann die vier Lords und Ladies. Sowohl in Stadt des Verderbens als auch in Herr des Chaos nennt Bashere bei der Vorstellung der Andoraner Pelivar Coelan. Vorher und nachher jedoch wird der Name nicht erwähnt, sondern es bleibt immer bei Luan (Norwelyn). Da dies der einzige Unterschied im Namen ist, ist davon auszugehen, dass tatsächlich Luan Norwelyn gemeint ist. Nach seinen Worten beachten die Andoraner den Saldaeaner nun doch, den sie vorher zu ignorieren versucht haben. Sie wirken empört, denn Bashere hat sie vorgestellt, als wären sie Pferde. Rand hätte sie am liebsten ausgelacht, da sie so empört aussehen, doch sie wirken auch beeindruckt und vorsichtig aufgrund der Titel, die Bashere Rand gegeben hat. * Herr des Morgens, Prinz des Sonnenaufgangs, Wahrer Verteidiger des Lichts, vor dem die Welt in Ehrfurcht das Knie beugt. Rand und Bashere haben gemeinsam diese Titel ersonnen, doch den Tipp hat ihm Moiraine gegeben, als sie ihm sagte, der erste Eindruck würde den Menschen immer am längsten in Erinnerung bleiben, und selbst wenn er sich benahm wie ein Bauer, würden sie sich doch immer daran erinnern, dass sie ihn beim ersten Treffen auf einem Thron sahen. Rand erklärt, dass er sie nicht willkommen heißen wird, da sie sich in ihrem Land befinden, doch er dankt ihnen, dass sie die Einladung angenommen haben. Er steht auf und kommt zu ihnen herunter, um ihnen Platz anzubieten. Fünf Stühle stehen bereit und er will sich mit ihnen unterhalten. Die Andoraner sehen die Aiel jetzt neugierig an, während sie ihm folgen. Gai'shain servieren den Wein und hinter jedem Stuhl - außer für Rand - steht einer bereit, um ihnen Luft zu zu fächeln. Sie bemerken das, wie auch den fehlenden Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht. Rand hat von Moiraine viel über Daes Dae'mar gelernt und auch in Cairhien und Tear hat er viel mitbekommen. Er weiß, dass die Andoraner glauben, dass sie das Spiel der Häuser gut können, doch für jemanden wie ihn, der durch so eine harte Schule ging, sind sie ein offenes Buch. Er sieht, dass ihnen auffällt, dass kein Stuhl für Bashere bereitsteht und sie entspannen sich. Als der Saldaeaner schließlich sogar den Saal verlässt, schicken ihm alle ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln hinterher und Rand kann sich vorstellen, dass sie denken, er würde nicht besser behandelt werden als ein Diener. Doch das freut sie nur einen Moment lang, dann sieht jeder der vier Rand an, und ihm ist klar, dass sie sich fragen, wie er sie wohl behandeln wird, denn schließlich ist Bashere der Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea und der Onkel von Tenobia. * Bashere: Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea, dreifacher Lord und der Onkel von Königin Tenobia. Luan lobt den Wein und nennt Rand nach einigem Zögern Lord Drache. Ellorien lobt ihn ebenfalls und wundert sich, dass Rand bei diesem heißen Wetter noch Eis auftreiben konnte. Rand fragt, ob sie tatsächlich glauben, dass er sich die Mühe macht, Eis auftreiben zu lassen bei den vielen anderen Problemen. Abelle muss sich zum nächsten Schluck zwingen, doch Luan leert seinen Becher in einem Zug und hält ihn einem Gai'shain hin, um ihn wieder auffüllen zu lassen. Dyelin ignoriert den Wein komplett und Rand mustert sie, da sie die nächste in der Thronfolge ist. * Abelle: kantiges Gesicht * Dyelin: einige graue Strähnen im goldenen Haar. hübsch, da sie Morgase und Elayne gleicht. ist die nächste in der Thronfolge. Dyelin bemerkt seinen Blick und erklärt, dass sie ebenso besorgt sind wie er und fragt, ob er sie geholt habe, um Abhilfe zu schaffen. Rand erklärt, er würde es wissen wollen, falls sie ein Mittel kennen, doch er würde anderswo suchen, falls ihm ihre Wahl nicht zusagt. Er weiß, dass sie jetzt an die anderen Adligen denken, die sich in dem Innenhof entspannen, durch den Bashere sie geführt hat. Rand fragt, ob sie helfen wollen, Andor wieder zusammenzufügen und fragt, ob sie seine Proklamation vernommen haben. Ellorien wiederholt diese, die besagt, dass derjenige eine Belohnung erhält, der Neuigkeiten von Elayne bringt, die zur Königin gekrönt werden soll, da Morgase tot ist. Dyelin erklärt, dass sie das für eine gute Sache hält, doch Ellorien widerspricht, sie führt Morgases Vergehen an und sagt, man solle dem Haus Trakand ein Ende auf dem Löwenthron bereiten. Luan erklärt, er wolle Dyelin auf dem Thron sehen, die jedoch den Kopf schüttelt, als wolle sie das nicht, und erklärt, Elayne sei die Tochter-Erbin und sie würde für sie stimmen. Abelle erklärt, es würde keine Rolle spielen, für wen sie stimmen. Er beginnt damit zu sagen, dass Rand Morgase getötet hätte, führt den Satz jedoch nicht zu ende. Er sieht Rand nur herausfordernd an, als wolle er sagen "macht mit mir was ihr wollt." Rand sieht den Löwenthron an und fragt, ob sie das wirklich glauben. Er fragt, warum er Morgase töten solle, nur um dann Elayne auf den Thron zu setzen. Ellorien antwortet, dass die meisten Menschen nicht wissen, was sie glauben sollen, und vieles behaupten, das einfach unsinnig ist. Er fragt, was sie behaupten und Dyelin zählt ihm einige Gerüchte auf über seine Herkunft und über die Prophezeiungen, die sich um ihn drehen. Sie schließt damit, dass viele Menschen glauben, er habe Morgase und auch Elayne getötet und seine Proklamation sei nur ein Vorwand. Rand seufzt, denn die Gerüchte über ihn sind schlimmer, als er gedacht hat. Er sagt, dass er nicht wissen will, welche davon die Adligen glauben. Er bittet sie, ihm zu helfen, Andor wieder zu vereinigen, da er nicht will, dass es wie Cairhien, Tear oder Arad Doman endet. Abelle sagt, dass er einiges aus dem Karaethon-Zyklus kennt, wo steht, dass er gegen den Dunklen König kämpfen wird aber nicht, dass er herrschen wird. Rands Hand verkrampft sich und er bemüht sich um Ruhe. Er wünscht sich, sie würden den Lords von Tear oder Cairhien ähneln, weil es dann einfacher ist, denn sie fürchten sich nicht vor der Einen Macht und würden ihm sicher sagen, das er sie töten soll, wenn er sie bedroht. Rand wiederholt, dass er nicht Andor beherrschen, sondern Elayne auf den Löwenthron setzen und das Land dann verlassen will. Ellorien entgegnet, dass ihrer Meinung nach nur Dyelin einen Anspruch auf den Thron hat. Rand solle sie krönen und gehen, wenn er tatsächlich meint, was er sagt. Dyelin widerspricht, denn sie will den Thron nicht. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihm folgen und ihm ihre Soldaten zur Verfügung stellen wird, wenn Elayne noch lebt, sie gekrönt wird und er Andor verlässt. Doch wenn er lügt, seine Aiel das in Andor machen, was sie angeblich in Tear und Cairhien gemacht haben und wenn er seine männlichen Machtlenker auf Andor loslässt, dann stellt sie sich gegen ihn. Die anderen erklären, dass sie das ebenfalls tun würden, und Rand lacht laut auf. Er denkt daran, dass er Anfangs ehrlichen Widerstand für besser hielt als heimliche Intrigen und ist jetzt eines besseren belehrt worden. Er steht auf und erklärt, sie könnten überlegen was sie wollen, doch er erinnert sie auch daran, dass die Letzte Schlacht näher rückt und niemand weiß, wie lange ihnen noch dafür bleibt. Die Adligen verabschieden sich, doch Rand hält Dyelin kurz zurück und sagt, er habe eine private Frage an sie. Erst auf ihr Nicken hin entfernen sich die anderen ein Stück, beobachten sie aber genau. Rand fragt, warum Dyelin ihn die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig angesehen hat. Sie fragt ihn, wie seine Mutter hieß. Rand denkt daran, was er als Kind glaubte und was er von den Aiel erfahren hat und entschließt sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er erklärt, dass seine Mutter eine Tochter des Speers namens Shaiel war und sein Vater der Clanhäuptling Janduin. Er fragt, was das mit ihrem merkwürdigen Blick zu tun hätte. Dyelin wirkt erleichtert und erklärt, es wäre anscheinend nur eine zufällig Ähnlichkeit, doch seinem Aussehen nach kommt er aus dem Westen Andors. Rand fragt, was für eine Ähnlichkeit sie meint, denn er sei in den Zwei Flüssen aufgewachsen. Er fragt, wem er ähnlich sähe. Dyelin zögert und berichtet schließlich, dass fünfundzwanzig Jahre zuvor die Tochter-Erbin Tigraine verschwunden sei und er sähe ihr so ähnlich, dass es ein Schock für sie gewesen wäre. * Vor 25 Jahren oder mehr ist die Tochter-Erbin Andors mitten in der Nacht verschwunden. Sie hieß Tigraine. Sie hinterließ einen Ehemann, Taringail, und einen Sohn, Galad. Ich weiß, dass es nur ein Zufall ist, aber ich sehe Tigraine in Eurem Gesicht. Auch Rand ist schockiert, denn er erinnert sich an die Erzählung der Weisen Frauen von der blonden, in Seide gekleideten Feuchtländerin, die so hartnäckig eine Tochter des Speers werden wollte und sich Shaiel nannte. Er fragt, warum Tigraine verschwunden ist. * Ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr das nicht als Geschichte bezeichnen würdet. Ich war ein junges Mädchen, als es geschah, und ich war häufig hier im Palast. Eines Morgens befand sich Tigraine nicht im Palast, und man hat sie nie wieder gesehen. Einige behaupteten, Taringail sei darin verwickelt, aber er war halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz. Taringail Damodred wünschte sich mehr als alles auf der Welt, dass seine Tochter Königin von Andor würde und sein Sohn König von Cairhien. Taringail kam aus Cairhien. Diese Heirat sollte die Kriege mit Cairhien beenden, und das geschah auch. Doch Tigraines Verschwinden ließ sie vermuten, dass Andor den Vertrag brechen wolle, und so intrigierten sie auf die übliche Weise Cairhiens, was schließlich "Lamans Stolz" auslöste. Und natürlich wisst ihr, wohin das wiederum führte. Gitara Sedai hatte wirklich nicht recht, wie mein Vater sagte. Dyelin erzählt ihm, dass Tigraine eines Tages einfach verschwunden war. Die Andoraner machten Taringail Damodred, ihren Ehemann, dafür verantwortlich. Die Cairhiener glaubten, Andor wolle den mit der Heirat beschlossenen Vertrag brechen. Und so kam es schließlich zu "Lamans Stolz", was dann den Aiel-Krieg auslöste. * Es war eine Aes Sedai namens Gitara Moroso gewesen, eine Frau mit der Gabe des Hellsehens, die verkündete, der Drache sei am Abhang des Drachenberges wiedergeboren worden, und die auf diese Weise Moiraine und Siuan auf ihre lange Suche geschickt hatte. * Es war Gitara Moroso gewesen, die Jahre zuvor zu "Shaiel" gesagt hatte, wenn sie nicht in die Wüste fliehe und niemandem davon erzähle und anschließend eine Tochter des Speers werde, würde Andor und die ganze Welt von einer unvorstellbaren Katastrophe heimgesucht. * Gitara war die Ratgeberin von Königin Mordrellen, aber sie verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Tigraine und Luc, Tigraines Bruder, als mit der Königin. Nachdem Luc nach Norden geritten war und nicht mehr zurückkehrte, entstandne Gerüchte, Gitara habe ihm eingeredet, er könne sich seinen Ruhm in der Fäule erringen, oder vielleicht auch sein Schicksal erfüllen. Andere behaupteten, er werde dort den Wiedergeborenen Drachen finden oder die Letzte Schlacht hinge davon ab, dass er sich dorthin begebe. Das war ungefähr ein Jahr vor Tigraines Verschwinden. Was mich betrifft, so bezweifle ich, dass Gitara irgend etwas damit oder mit Luc zu tun hatte. Sie blieb Ratgeberin der Königin, bis Mordrellen starb. Man sagte, sie starb an gebrochenem Herzen, Tigraines und Lucs wegen. Womit natürlich der Streit um die Thronfolge begann. Dyelin sagt, eine Aes Sedai namens Gitara Moroso habe nicht recht gehabt, wie ihr Vater immer sagte. Rand weiß sofort, dass sie Gitara Moroso meint, die die Weissagung machte, dass der Drache am Drachenberg wiedergeboren sei, was Moiraine und Siuan auf ihre Suche schickte. Und er weiß, dass Gitara auch "Shaiel" gesagt hatte, die Rettung der Welt hänge davon ab, dass sie in die Wüste ging und eine Tochter des Speers wurde. Dyelin erzählt ihm, dass Gitara damals Königin Mordrellens Sowohl in Stadt des Verderbens als auch in der ebook-Ausgabe von Herr des Chaos wird die Königin Modrellein genannt. Hierbei handelt es sich jedoch um eine frühere Königin von Andor von ca. 300 NÄ. Ratgeberin war. Sie hatte viel Kontakt zu Tigraine und ihrem Bruder Luc, der ein Jahr vor Tigraine verschwand, Gerüchten zufolge um in die Fäule zu gehen. Als beide Kinder fort waren, starb Mordrellen schließlich an gebrochenem Herzen. Dyelin wirft einen Blick auf die nervös wartenden Adligen und erklärt schließlich, wäre das alles nicht geschehen, wäre Tigraine jetzt Königin von Andor, Morgase nur Hochsitz des Haus Trakand und Elayne nie geboren worden, und vermutlich wären noch einige andere Dinge ganz anders. Rand sieht Dyelin nach und weiß, dass auch er dann nicht geboren worden wäre. Er denkt daran, dass alle Ereignisse zusammenhängen: Tigraine ging in die Wüste, weshalb Laman Avendoraldera fällen ließ, was die Aiel zu ihrem Zug über das Rückgrat der Welt veranlasste, wodurch Shaiel am Drachenberg ihren Sohn gebar, bevor sie starb. Obwohl Kari für ihn immer seine Mutter war, wünscht er sich, er hätte Tigraine gekannt. Lews Therin murmelt in seinem Kopf und Rand fragt ihn in Gedanken, ob er wirklich da ist, doch die Stimme schweigt. Er merkt, dass er die Wand des Großen Saals anstarrt, in nordwestlicher Richtung, wo sich Alanna befindet. Das zeigt ihm, dass sie nicht in der Schenke ist, wo sie bleiben sollte. Er will ihr nicht vertrauen, denn er traut nur drei Frauen, die mit der Burg in Verbindung stehen: Elayne, Nynaeve und Egwene. Und selbst bei ihnen ist er unsicher. Er sieht zur Decke auf, wo die Malereien von andoranischen Königinnen ihn missbilligend anzustarren scheinen. Bashere reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und erklärt, dass noch jemand gekommen ist, den er unbedingt treffen sollte. * Hamad: größer als Bashere, dunkler Bart und schräg stehende grüne Augen. Rand sagt, dass er das nur will, wenn es Elayne ist, oder jemand, der sagt, der Dunkle König sei tot, denn er will nach Cairhien. Er war zu lange nicht mehr dort. Bashere sagt, er solle ihn trotzdem anhören, denn der Mann komme von Lord Brend. Rand ist verblüfft und einverstanden. Nach ein paar Minuten bringen die Soldaten einen Mann herein, der zu grinsen scheint, doch dieses Grinsen ändert sich nie und in seinen Augen steht die pure Angst. Er starrt unverwandt Rand an. Rand will näher zu ihm gehen, als die Soldaten ihn anhalten lassen, doch Urien und Sulin stellen sich schützend vor ihn. Beide sagen, dass der Mann vielleicht ein Schattenabkömmling ist, oder mindestens vom Schatten berührt wurde. Solche Personen könnten töten nur durch eine Berührung. Rand akzeptiert ihre Vorsicht und geht nicht näher. Er fragt, wie der Mann heißt, doch dieser sagt nur, er komme von Sammael und habe eine Botschaft für Rand. Rand fragt nach der Botschaft. Der Mund des Mannes bewegt sich einen Moment lang lautlos, dann spricht er, und es ist Sammaels Stimme - Rand kennt sie aus seinen Erinnerungen. Der Verlorene schlägt vor, einen Waffenstillstand zu schließen und nennt die Grenzen, über die er sein Herrschaftsgebiet nicht ausdehnen will. Er sagt, er und Rand sollten sich nicht gegenseitig töten, damit die anderen Verlorenen sich über ihren Leichen um die Weltherrschaft streiten können. Sammael verspricht, die anderen Verlorenen nicht gegen Rand zu unterstützen, ihm aber auch nicht gegen sie zu helfen. Dieses Abkommen soll bis zum "Tag der Wiederkehr" bestehen bleiben. Rand ist fassungslos, dass Sammael so etwas vorschlägt. Natürlich würde es bedeuten, dass er unzählige Leben schonen würde und eine zeitlang von einer Seite Ruhe hätte. Aber er weiß nicht, ob er Sammael trauen kann, und außerdem will er die Menschen von Illian nicht der Gnade eines Verlorenen aussetzen. Wütend erklärt er dem Boten, dass er Sammael für all seine Verbrechen zur Verantwortung ziehen wird und dass es keinen Waffenstillstand mit dem Schatten geben wird. Der Bote sieht Rand nur an und Blut beginnt ihn zu bedecken. Zuckend bricht er zusammen und stirbt. Die Umstehenden sind fassungslos, doch Rand im Nichts betrachtet die Leiche reglos. Bashere erklärt, Sammael würde die Antwort erhalten, wenn der Mann nicht zurückkehrt. So war anscheinend sein Plan. Rand befielt, den Mann begraben zu lassen und auch für ihn zu beten. Er kann nicht aufhören an das zu denken, was er über Tigraine erfahren hat. Immer noch kann er Alanna spüren und fragt sich, ob er Egwene vertrauen kann, da sie Geheimnisse vor ihm hat. Er sagt, dass er möglicherweise in Cairhien übernachten wird. Aviendha kommt plötzlich hinter dem Podest hervor, auf dem die Throne stehen und erklärt, es wäre ein eigenartiger Tod. Rand will erst vor den Leichnam treten, unterlässt es jedoch, da sie als Tochter des Speers sicher schon viele Leichen gesehen hat. Sie tritt zu Rand und betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. Rand fühlt sich schuldig, weil er sicher ist, dass sie ihn gar nicht begehrt, er aber sie und Elayne gleichermaßen will. Es macht ihn eifersüchtig, die Halskette zu sehen, die sie trägt, da er immer noch nicht weiß, von wem sie ist. Aviendha sagt, sie müsste ebenfalls nach Cairhien und erklärt bei seinem verzogenen Gesicht, dass sie mit den Weisen Frauen sprechen müsse. Rand nimmt das hin und überlegt, ob er sie irgendwie in Cairhien zurücklassen könnte. Bashere erinnert Rand daran, dass er seinen Reitern am Nachmittag beim Exerzieren zusehen wollte, doch Rand vertröstet ihn auf später. Er kann die Blicke der gemalten Königinnen an der Decke nicht mehr ertragen, denn er fragt sich ob er als einer von ihrem Blut ihr Land zerstören wird. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Halwin Norry *Lews Therin Telamon *Sulin *Urien *Davram Bashere *Dyelin Taravin *Abelle Pendar *Luan Norwelyn *Ellorien Traemane *Hamad *Aviendha *Andris Erwähnt * Alanna Mosvani * Mazrim Taim * Elayne Trakand * Morgase Trakand * Sammael - auch als Lord Brend * Moiraine Damodred * Naean Arawn * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Arymilla Marne * Lir Baryn * Kari al'Thor * Tigraine Mantear - auch als Shaiel * Janduin * Taringail Damodred * Galad Damodred * Gitara Moroso * Siuan Sanche * Mordrellen Mantear * Luc Mantear * Laman Damodred * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Demandred * Graendal * Semirhage * Asmodean * Amys Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **Töchter des Speers **''Aethan Dor'' - Rote Schilde **''Siswai'aman'' **Gai'shain Berufe * Generalfeldmarschall Erwähnt * Falscher Drache * Aes Sedai * Hochlords von Tear * Taardad * Weise Frau (Aiel) Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Murandy * Altara * Illian (Nation) * Saldaea * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Hügel von Tunaigh * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Drachenberg * Rückgrat der Welt * Aiel-Wüste * Culains Jagdhund * Ebene von Maredo * Lugard * Jehannah * Rorn M'doi * Nol Caimaine * Sohadra * Kandor Gegenstände * Löwenthron Erwähnt * Sonnenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Tag der Wiederkehr Sonstige * Spiel der Häuser Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor